Hollyrain
Hollyrain is a small, pure calico she-cat with piercing green eyes. History :Hollyrain is part of RiverClan. :She has a liking towards Dustblaze. Even after he tells he loves someone else, they are still good freinds. :Rubystar later gives Hollyrain her first apprentice, Batpaw. :When Hollyrain recives her first apprentice, she actually purrs, and smiles, which is very rare for her to do. When Darkstrike comes into the RiverClan Camp, she attacks him, and pins him down, and threatens to kill him. He says to go on ahead, and that he has nothing to live for because Frostgaze broke up with him. She lets him up, and tells him that he is wrong, and lets him live. Hollyrain later tells Dustblaze she likes Darkstrike. Just then, Darkstrike comes into camp again, and he and Hollyrain go to the border. Solarwind, a RiverClan cat catches them, and pins Hollyrain down telling her she is a traitor. Darkstripe tells him that love surpasses all boundries. Featherstar magically appears, and forbids Darkstrike from going outside the camp for 1 moon. Hollyrain nuzzles Darkstrike before she too has to return to camp. Once back in camp, Solarwind tells Hollyrain that he overheard Darkstrike telling Cedarmoss that he doesn't love Hollyrain. Hollyrain sobs a little, but then asks Solarwind what she should do. He tells her not to ever see or talk to him again. She says that even if he doesn't love her, she loves him. Solarwind says that Darkstripe is out to break Hollyrain's heart, one way or another. Hollyrain says she is going to go talk to Darkstripe. While she is waiting to sneak out of camp, she plays with Lionpaw. They take turns giving each other rides around the camp. She then asks him when he is going to be made a warrior. He tells her "soon!" : Hollyrain takes Lionpaw, and they go to ShadowClan. There, Hollyrain attacks Darkstrike, slicing a hear shape into his flank, slashing a x into his chest, and slicing his eye. She then stalks back to RiverClan. She talks to Batpaw, and Batpaw takes her to meet a cat who hates Darkstrike as well. Darkstrike never tries to retaliate against Hollyrain. Hollyrain often spends her time with Dustblaze, who still hasn't taken a mate. The two are often seen nuzzling each other and purring. One day, Darkstrike sneaks into RiverClan again. Hollyrain doesn't get mad at him, insteads she apoligizes for hurting him. They agree to be friends before Darkstrike leaves. After Darkstrike leaves, Dustblaze asks Hollyrain if she likes Darkstrike. Hollyrain tells him she doesn't really know, and that she likes him too. Personality Hollyrain is shy, and like to keep to the shadows. She doesn't laugh or smile much. The only cats to ever make her smile or laugh are Dustblaze, Batpaw, Darkstrike, and Lionpaw. She has a very sour temperment towards all other cats. Real life image (This picture is of a cat that my grandparents own <3 ) Theme Songs Hollyrain and Darkstripe meeting at the RiverClan/ShadowClan border.Meet me Halfway-Black Eyed Peas-''"Can you meet me halfway, right on the borderline. That's where I'm gonna wait for you. I'll be looking out, night and day."'' ﻿ Quotes "Yeah, I kinda like Darkstrike, but..then, there's.. you." '' Hollyrain to Dustblaze-IRC Forest, November 26th, 2010 Trivia ''Revealed by the Roleplayer of this cat. Hollyrain was a very shy kit. References and Ciations #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 6th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 15th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 20th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 21th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 22-25th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 26th, 2010 Category:Character Category:Cats without Images Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Dark's charrie Category:Warrior